The Irelanders' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (1991)
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (1991) '''is the 6th YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot One winter's night, an enchantress disguised as a beggar offers a cold-hearted prince a rose in exchange for shelter. When he refuses, she transforms him into a beast and his servants into household objects. She bestows the Beast with a magic mirror before hexing the rose and warning him that, unless he learns to love another and earns their love in return by the time the last petal falls, he and his servants will lose their humanity forever. Ten years later, a beautiful girl named Belle dreams of adventure and brushes off advances from Gaston, an arrogant hunter. Lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his latest invention, Belle's father Maurice seeks refuge in the Beast's castle. After Maurice befriends the castle's servants, however, the Beast discovers and imprisons him. Belle ventures out in search for him and finds him locked in the castle's dungeon. The Beast agrees to let her take Maurice's place. Befriending the castle's servants, Belle is treated to a spectacular dinner. When she wanders into the forbidden West Wing where the rose is kept, the Beast flies into a rage, causing Belle to flee the castle and into the woods. She is attacked by wolves, but the Beast rescues Belle and gets injured in the process. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. Returning to the village, Maurice tells the townsfolk of Belle's predicament, but Gaston convinces the townsfolk to send Maurice to an insane asylum if Belle refuses to marry Gaston. After sharing a romantic dance with the Beast, Belle discovers her father's predicament using the magic mirror. The Beast releases her to save Maurice, giving her the mirror to remember him with. Back at the village, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by revealing the Beast in the mirror to the townsfolk. Realizing that Belle loves the Beast, Gaston has her thrown into the basement with her father and rallies the villagers to follow him to the castle to kill the Beast. With Chip's aid, Maurice and Belle escape and rush back to the castle. The servants battle the invading villagers, driving them out of the castle. Gaston attacks the Beast in his tower, who is too depressed to fight back, but regains his will upon seeing Belle return. He spares Gaston's life before reuniting with Belle. Gaston stabs the Beast, but he loses his footing and falls to his death. The Beast nearly dies from Gaston's stab before the last petal falls. When Belle tearfully professes her love to him, the curse is broken, repairing the castle and restoring the Beast's and servants' human forms. The Prince and Belle host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily. Trivia *Infinite, Loki, The Trix, Overlord (PWT) and Hawk Moth will guest star in this film. *Infinite, Loki, The Trix, Overlord (PWT) and Hawk Moth will work with Gaston in this film. *This film is dedicated to David Ogden Stiers and Tony Jay. *This film takes place after the events of The Irelanders' Quarentine Adventures. Transcript The Irelanders' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast (1991)/Transcript Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers Category:Connor Lacey Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Movies